


I'm not the kind of guy you fall in love with

by cinderlily



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Mike was in the booth when he heard that Ginny was hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [share my feelings everyday but you'll just smile at me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101722) by [cinderlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily). 



> This is a COMPANION, not a sequel/prequel or anything like that.

Mike was doing an interview, thankfully in the same building, when he got the call. Ginny had gotten hurt. His stomach lurched and his heartbeat went way higher than he thought was advisable. Then he jumped into action. He had enough sense to smile through to the commercial before he started to take off his microphone and box. 

“Uh, excuse me?” the producer called out, as he headed towards the door.

“Family emergency!” 

He ran down through the hallways. It was funny. After nearly twenty years in Petco he would say that it was literally his home away from home. He knew every nook and cranny but as he was running down stairs he couldn’t find any of the usual places. It was like everything had changed in the time since he walked upstairs. 

Somehow, through trial and error, he stumbled his way downstairs even if it felt like it took an eternity. He pushed through the door to the trainers without bothering to knock, but there was only one trainer left in there. He got a look of pity, which felt awesome. 

“She’s been transferred to the hospital,” Jamie, a trainer he generally liked but he wanted to hit, told him. “You just missed them.” 

“What happened?” he gritted out. 

Jamie looked hesitant. “She caught a ball mid air… with an ungloved hand. They think it might be a fracture.” 

_Jesus_. 

He ran out to his, well, _their_ car and turned it on.

*

By the time he’d gotten to the hospital, parked, and through the emergency room, he found Amelia on the phone like always. She looked about as pleased as he felt panicked but at least she looked like she knew what was happening. She turned her phone off and faced him.

“Where is she?” 

Amelia looked him up and down. “Well, they have her in a room, but she’s pretty drugged out right n—“ 

“What room Amelia?” he enunciated slowly. 

“I’ll take you,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Come on.” 

She turned on her heels and started back. He wasn’t shocked that she was just waved through, thankful he was allowed to go back with her. It was a busy ER, loud but not too loud. He was looking around and felt slightly like a dog on the hunt. He could find her, he just needed to… 

Amelia stopped in front of a door and waved towards it. “She’s in there. She’s a little loopy, they pumped her full of meds. Fair warning, the hand is wrapped and looks pretty bad but don’t freak out.” 

Ginny was curled on her side away from him, eyes half-lidded and hand wrapped up on her hip. He tried to avoid looking at the hand, Amelia was generally right when it came to it and he wasn’t tempting fate. If he freaked out it would freak Ginny out and that would not help at all. 

“Hey Gin,” he said, coming around the side. Ginny’s eyes opened a little bit and then a lot more. 

“Mi-mike Lawson?” 

His face froze in a small smile. “Yeah, that’s me.” 

“You’re my favorite player,” she said, solemnly, like hundreds of kids had said before. 

“Ginny?” he laughed. “Do you know who I am?”

She smiled, but it was this shy smile he hadn’t seen in so long it felt like it’d been a decade. “Of course, number 36. Padres Golden boy. Catcher… The beard feels new?” 

He tilted his head and walked out the door and found Amelia, of course, typing on the phone. His heart was thumping in his chest. “She doesn’t remember me. Have they done concussion protocol?” 

“Of course they did, I’m not a sports manager but I know my job,” Amelia said, looking up for a second. “It’s just the meds. They had to do some resetting. It wasn’t pleasant.” 

“What do I do? She thinks I’m old me? She doesn’t even know me,” he said, a little flustered. 

Amelia rolled her eyes. “Remind her who you are, genius. How you have been married twice astounds me, Lawson.” 

He made a face at her, mouthing some filthy words. 

“Saw that.” 

He opened the door again and found Ginny lying back where she had been. When he came back into her view she blinked at him.

“Wait, you were real?” 

He half smiled. “Yeah, want me to pinch you?”

“That’s not how it works,” Ginny said, looking down and the high part of her cheeks turning a little pink. “But if you wanted to…” 

“Genevieve Baker,” he said, laughing. “You are a flirt.” 

She looked back up at him. “Sorry, I … I know you’re married.” 

She used her uninjured hand to reference his hand where the platinum band nestled against his left ring finger. He winked at her. 

“Looks like you are, too.” He said, taking her hand where the simple ring she wore during the season, a band with an inset diamond and two side blue sapphires so that it didn’t mess with her pitch. She looked down at it and her eyes went exceptionally wide. 

“Married?” she frowned, flipping her hand back and forth. “I’m married?” 

He smiled, she _almost_ sounded annoyed at the entire concept of it. Any other person might be offended but it left him nostalgic. It reminded him of when he’d asked her. Not exactly the answer you expect when you propose to someone, but thankfully he’d kept it intimate so she had a second to explain her hesitation. 

Her parents' marriage wasn’t the best, her life had never been on that path… but then when he took the moment to explain what he wanted. 

_’Just you, Rook, for however long you’ll have me.’_

She’d happily said yes. 

“Where is my husband? Amelia’s been here. Doctors and nurses. What kind of husband takes this long?” she groused. “I mean, I’m _injured_. Shouldn’t he be running?” 

Mike hadn’t let go of her hand, rubbing at the ring gently. “Well, what if your husband left in the middle of a broadcast session to get to your bedside, would that give him a little leverage?” 

It was like the whole thing fell into her lap at one time. “You.. wait. You… Can’t...”

He smiled and rubbed her ring finger again. 

“That’s not funny,” she said, pulling her hand back. 

“What’s not funny?” 

“Teasing me like that,” she said, petulantly. “Your wife probably wouldn’t appreciate it and I really don’t either.” 

He rubbed his face and tried not to chuckle. “Ginny. You _are_ my wife.” 

“What?” 

He grabbed her hand again, this time with his left hand so their rings could touch. “Two years ago you, Genevieve Alice Baker, took me, Michael Alexander Lawson to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold and put up with till death do we part.” 

Her face went slack. “I _MARRIED_ MIKE LAWSON?” 

“Yep,” he snapped the 'p'. “Willingly, as a point of fact.” 

“No way.” 

“Yes, yes way.” 

She blinked. “I had your posters on my wall, I have your rookie card. I …” 

“I knew it! You always denied it. Those posters were totally on your wall. Were they the good ones? I had a couple bad years… Two thousand nine had a weird haircut… Rachel thought. Well never mind Rachel but… ” 

“I didn’t marry you,” she said, frankly. “I … I didn’t.” 

“Yes, you did,” Amelia said from the door. “I was at the wedding. It was pretty lovely if a little over the top with the blue.” 

Her face crumpled up a little and Mike went from amused to concerned. “It’s okay, baby. I didn’t. I mean. You were…” 

“I liked you for forever,” she said through tears. “You married me?” 

“Yes, of course I married you.” 

“Why?” 

He kissed at her face, over and over again. He met the tear tracks with his thumbs and wiped them away. “Cause I loved you. Still do. And when you love someone and they are smoking hot, you try and lock that down.” 

She laughed wetly and smacked him. “You jerk face.” 

“Yup, and you still married me.” 

He pressed a kiss to her lips, she was a little stunned and then relaxed into it. 

“Okay, guys. There is a doctor in the room, can we can it with the romance?” 

Mike turned to find a short male doctor who was smiling awkwardly at them. 

“Sorry?” he said. 

“I’m not,” Ginny said, smiling and looking over her shoulder. “He married me.” 

He squeezed her good hand and laughed.


End file.
